Guild Days
by SignalHunter
Summary: A collection of short stories about my experience with the WingzOfJustice Guild. (Feel free to read, this is mostly for my guildmates.)
1. Lonely Days

**Hello people, my name is SignalHunter and today I have a collection of short or very short stories based on my experience with my Elsword Guild, WingzOfJustice. These stories come from events I had with my guild and are sometimes exaggerated because I don't really remember what happened in the past. Overall, it's just based on what is happening and going in my guild. Either way, I am not promoting my guild in anyways, but we are rather an interesting bunch of people.**

 **I do not own anything except for my Elsword players and any other Elsword players that appear are owned by my respective guildmates.**

* * *

 **Lonely Days**

 **[Old Guild House]**

A Noblesse LuCiel materializes into the entrance of the Old Guild House before the remake. The LuCiel was currently Lu right now as she was wearing her 2nd job promotion costume with that time limit. The Noblesse really wanted to keep wearing the costume as she rather liked it. That said, the Noblesse began to walk around the Guild House, but to no surprise, there wasn't anyone there except for Myu, the Guild Service NPC. The Noblesse just sighs as she walks to the Guild Chest with disappointment on her face. She opens up the chest to see an assortment of different character weapons, potions, old enchantment stones, Secret Dungeon items, and consumables. The Noblesse sighs again as she rummages the chest in search of one item. She manages to find the item she wanted as she gets off from the chest and in her hand was a pouch with 5 Phoru Cookies in it. There really wasn't any need to have the food item since she had complete recovery potions and higher grade food and drink consumables.

 ***Sighs***

The Noblesse parks herself near the fireplace and sits down as she munches on the cookies, even though it can't be eaten unless in a dungeon as she just imagines eating them. She stares blankly at the fireplace as she continues to munch on the cookies as she Myu on the second floor continues to dance around. Minutes past by as the Noblesse finishes the cookies and refuses to move away from the fireplace as she continues to stare at it with a bored expression. She only turns around as she hears someone materializes at the entrance. The person materializing was an Elemental Master Aisha, but just before the Noblesse could say anything to welcome her back, the Elemental Master just disappears as the Noblesse groans in disappointment again. The Noblesse just gives up as she gets up from her spot and heads to the Guild Chest again. She rummages to the chest again and pulls out a single Spirit Tea consumable. She drinks from it as she begins to head to the entrance. She finishes the drink as she was at the entrance and throws the item away. With one last look at the Guild House, she disappears.

 **[Bethma Village]**

The Noblesse arrives at Bethma Village as she aimlessly wanders the small village as she passes by several Elswords, Aishas, Renas, Ravens, Eves, Chungs, Aras, Elesis's, Adds, and a few LuCiels. The Noblesse sighs in sadness as she sees several other guild with their members happily chatting away and playing Arenas and Dungeons together. She stops herself near the blacksmith of the village as she swipes her right hand down as it reveals a set of different features that included the options, inventory, etc. She taps on the Guild Tab as it creates another screen showing the guild information. She swipes to Guild Member Information to see if anyone was actually on. Sadly for her, there was no one else on except to her as it only highlighted her name " **SignalHunter"** as being the only one online. A dark storm cloud forms on top of her as it starts to rain down on her as she had a face a sadness.

"Why isn't no one ever on when I'm on?" The Noblesse muttered as other players just past by her.

 **[End]**

* * *

 **Sorry for the very short chapter, I mean, it's just a little story I had when I was playing Elsword. Anyways, the story behind this one is when LuCiel was still fresh I believe and Secret Dungeons had coins and unique upgrade items for each of their equipment sets. I was still a member during this time and for some reason, every time I was on, there wasn't seem to be anyone online except for me minus those players who would login and then suddenly logout. It was rather a disappointing moment in my Elsword life, but I didn't mind it, minus the absurd items the old SDs had before, thank god they were replaced.**

 **I used some aspects of a VR game in order to designate that this was a player's experience in a guild, not the character they were playing.**

 **Anyways, you are free to review, I don't really mind, this is mostly to entertain my Guildmates with short stories.**


	2. Forgetful Days

**Hello again people, this is SignalHunter with another chapter for Guild Days, it's pretty hard to recall some of these events, but I remember how it started and how it ended, I just tend to forget what happens in between. Anyways I hope that my guildmates liked the first chapter and without any delay, let's start!**

 **I do not own anything except for my Elsword characters and any other Elsword players that appear are owned by my respective guildmates.**

* * *

 **Forgetful Days**

 **[Old Guild House]**

 **SignalHunter** logs in as once she materializes in, she notices that there were several Guild members chatting about something. Curious, she decides to walk towards them to listen in as she swipes to the Guild Channel. She was hearing words between the lines of marriage and invitations. As she was listening, another Noblesse LuCiel walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. **SignalHunter** turns around to see the Guild Master **AlicaiNoble**.

"Hello **SignalHunter**! What's up?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm fine, but I'm wondering what's going on over there." **SignalHunter** replied as she points to the trio of Guild members that consisted of an Infinity Sword Elsword, a Grand Archer Rena, and another Noblesse LuCiel.

"Oh them? The Elsword over there is having his Add getting married in game to an Aisha in the Guild. He is sending invitations to all of us to go see the marriage." **Noble (Nickname)** said as **Sig (Nickname)** looked rather interested.

"Really? I should check out my mailbox." She said as she bids Noble goodbye and heads to the mailbox.

She stops at the mailbox and then proceeds to open it up. She had a collection of unchecked mail that mostly consisted of login rewards from events and Guild rewards from the missions. She rummages through the clustered mailbox as she finally finds what she wanted. The marriage invitation was an envelope with a pink letter with red hearts inside. This was the marriage invitation and **Sig** was rather curious to see what the place will look like and since these things expire after the wedding, she decided to take a peek at the place. With one swift motion, she taps the invitation and was immediately teleported to the wedding hall.

 **[Ruben Wedding Hall]**

 **Sig** took a moment to take a look at her surroundings and was rather impressed by it. The wedding hall in general was pretty standard, but the background was something else. The hall overlooked Lake Noahs as the Tree of El towers everything. She rather likes the place as she saw that Glave, the NPC for Henir's Time and Space was the officiant. While he was still the smug motherfucker he is, he looked rather peaceful in the hall. Having enough time to look around, **Sig** decides to leave as in a swift motion; she leaves the wedding hall with Glave being smug as ever.

 **[Bethma Village]**

 **Sig** returns back to Bethma Village as she checks the Guild Chat. Seems like the wedding will be on Friday at 3:00PM, but that was a problem for her as she won't be on until sometime later after 3:00 because she just returns from school. As typical for someone who wants to see something cool, she asked that the wedding be at 4:00 and to her surprise, they agreed. Now to play the waiting game, she decides to logout for the day.

 **[Friday, Old Guild House]**

It was 4:30 as **Sig** logs into the Guild House. Once again, she sees the same trio of guild members talking happily to eachother as she taps a random Elsword on the shoulder near her.

"Hey, did I miss something." She asked.

"Oh, you just missed the wedding." The Elsword replied.

"Wait…OH GOD DAMN IT!" **Sig** shouted as she realized that she forgotten about the wedding day.

She was very pissed off at herself as she just forgotten a day she wanted see. She decided to run some SDs to forget all about the whole thing, but it didn't seem to help at all.

 _'Well, it won't happen a second time.'_ She thought.

 **[Years Later, New Guild House]**

 **Sig** logs in to see a Apsara Ara and a Knight Emperor Elsword happy together as she grabs a Infinity Sword Elsword from behind just before he was about to leave.

"Hey…What is going on over there?" **Sig** asked the Infinity Sword.

"Oh them, they just had their wedding a few minutes ago. Can I leave now?" The Infinity Sword answered as **Sig** just lets him go.

She was stiff as a board for a few seconds before she leaves and creates a private sparring room and everything else just went downhill from there.

"MOTHERFUCKER! I DID IT AGAIN! I FUCKING FORGOT ABOUT THE GOD DAMN WEDDING!" She ranted as she just glides around the sparring map.

Minutes later, she returns to the Guild House fully calm as the wedding couple was inviting guildmates to do SDs. She was invited to the party as she just accepts it.

 _'Well, at least I get to party.'_ **Sig** thought as they enter the Temple of Trails.

* * *

 **Anyways, the story behind this one is that there was a wedding in game and most of us were being invited to it. The time was changed to a reasonable time that everyone could be on as I had school during the day. However, I actually forgotten that the day was the wedding day and once I logged on, I realized it too late and I was really pissed at myself for not remembering. I thought to myself that it won't happen a second time. That said, it did and I was pissed again, but at least I was able to join them in doing SDs.**

 **Anyways, you are free to review, I don't really mind, this is mostly to entertain my Guildmates with short stories.**


End file.
